


Sherlock and I had a little domestic...

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sherlock and I had a little domestic...

"Please…" He gave me a puppy dog expression which melted my heart, but I didn't show it. My face stayed expressionless but for a small half smile. I tilted my head to look at him, with his wonderfully curly hair and his deep eyes. "What do you say?" I prompted. "Please…" he repeated. I stayed silent for a whole two seconds, watching his eyes which darted around nervously. I stood behind one-way glass, knowing that in this moment, I held all the power. Sherlock and I had a domestic prior to his abduction, and although the mere fact that I had tracked him down and subdued his kidnappers should have communicated to him that I had put it behind me, he doubted himself and it scared him. We both knew that we brought out things in each other that no one else could. Some were favorable and others were downright human. It scared him that he could feel his heart breaking at the mere thought of us having a row, especially one which might have endangered our relationship as he feared this one had. We'd agreed previously that fear was good, just like nervousness was good. It meant you cared. 

In the instant before my foot made contact with the door, it occurred to me that the abductors had probably used a voice changer and Sherlock had no idea it was me. Poor thing. Poor baby. 

As I strode into the room, his face lit up like a child's at Christmas, and his uncontrolled burst of emotion filled me with euphoria. I knew that we were so emotionally guarded from the world, a guard obviously dropped when around each other, but still, to see him affected in such a way, even under the circumstances, made me remember why I loved him. I quickly strode across the room toward him and knelt to his level. My face, a mere centimetre from his, gazed into his   eyes as I reached my hands around his torso to undo the military grade knots that restrained him. His breath was hot and rapid on my skin and I could tell he was yearning to kiss me. Bringing his newly freed hands to his front, I kissed him, lightly and pulled away to undo his feet. He took his chance and pulled my face back towards his and engulfed me in a passionate, hungry kiss which I returned with equal ardor. His feet now liberated with our multitasking set of hands, I handed him the  hat and pulled my hoodie up and we walked out, holding hands, not a word exchanged nor a word needed.


End file.
